A Sakura Romance
by CrisisAiren
Summary: After being dumped by the Yagamis, Sora and Takeru comfort each other... Sokeru
1. A Yagami Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  I don't want to.  I never did want to own it, due to it's horrible dubbing.  And Adventure 02's ending.

This will be my first attempt at a Sokeru.  Well, my second attempt.  (If you count my Sokeru hint in my DDR fic an attmept)  Yes, this is compensation for my Takari ending in my DDR fic.

**_A Sakura Romance_**

Chapter 1 - A Yagami Betrayal

_Why... how could she...  How could she have gone for that bastard..._ thought one forlorn blonde haired boy.  His hair more astray than usual.  Tears kept streaming down his face, as he sat in the park, one rainy day.

Also on that same rainy day, one orange-haired girl ran down the street to that same park, in Odaiba.  It all remained clear in her mind, as tears streamed down her face.

_"I'm sorry..." said a tall boy, his wild brown hair reaching about some of his arm length.  He then cuddled with a brown haired girl, who was seemingly his new girlfriend.  This girl, pink strands of hair about her, used to be her friend...  But now the object of her utmost hatred.  Tears streaming down her face, the orange-haired girl ran out the door, after witnessing the two kiss._

_How could he..._ she thought, as she made her way to the park, that rainy day.  She walked over to shade herself from the rain, when she noticed that same blonde haired boy, sitting out in the rain, on a bench.  No cover, just a plain white t-shirt.  She walked over, and took off her jacket placed it on him.  "You'll get a cold." she said, reassuringly.  She knew this boy.

"Thanks."

"Tell me what happened."

"I can't..."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to."  Cough.  The blonde boy coughed, as he shivered in the rain.

"Maybe we should get you somewhere... you look sick."

"Thanks."

The blonde haired boy and the orange-haired girl both shielded themselves from the rain, with the girl's jacket.  Not knowing where they were going, they found themselves in the lobby of an apartment building.  The jacket looked very soaked, and so did their clothes.  It was then did the blonde-haired boy noticed the marks on the orange-haired girl's face left by her tears.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh.. I... don't want to talk about it."

"Come on."

"No..."

"Please."

"Only if you say what happened to you."

Right then, the blonde-haired boy was silent.  His memory was too so clear in his head.

_"I'm so sorry...  It's just, I don't want us to ruin our friendship..."  The blonde-haired boy's heart had just dissolved.  The object of his desire, that chestnut-haired girl, had just fallen for the purplish-red haired boy.   The blonde-haired boy was so taken aback, that he ran, ran away from there.  He stopped running when he reached the park.  It was then did the rain start to fall._

"She... dumped me for that... bastard..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"What happened to you?

"Her brother dumped me... for that bitch..."

"I'm sorry too..."

Silence.  It was an awkward silence.  It was only then did the orange-haired girl noticed him.  Not by the notion that he never before existed, but in the way that he now seemed, attractive.  The rain helped make that clear, as his wet clothes molded itself to his features.  He was slightly muscular...   He smiled.  That smile made the orange-haired girl's heart melt.  He blushed when he noticed her staring at him.

"So..." he said, breaking the silence.  "Do you want to come upstairs and dry off?  Mom's out of town for a couple of weeks."

"Sure thing, Takaishi Takeru."  the blonde-haired boy, Takeru, was taken aback at her using his full name.

"Fine then, Takenouchi Sora."

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1 done.  Chapter 2 will be around sometime...

R+R plz!


	2. Aroused Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  I never wanted to own Digimon.  If you did want to own it I'd call you one sad sad person.

**_A Sakura Romance_**

Chapter 2 - Aroused Feelings

Silently the couple walked up the stairs.  At the door, Takeru fumbled in his wet pockets for his keys, with his excessively wet fingers.  At this time, Sora took to notice him some more...  She perceived his innocence, and now, she noticed his eyes.  Those deep cerulean eyes...

_What am I getting at?_ she thought.  _He's younger than I am...  Besides, I am like a mother to him...  But he's so handsome... Why did I just notice it now?_

Finally, the blonde-haired boy found his keys, and saw that Sora was looking at him.  He blushed again, then smiled, as he slipped his key into the lock.  Turning it, and pushing the door open, they walked into the apartment.  The kitchen was to their immediate left, as they walked into the living room.  To the right were three rooms...  one was obviously his, one of them his mother's, and the remaining one was the bathroom.  The bathroom was the sole divider between the child and the parent.

"Er... you can dry off in the bathroom...  I can just dry off in my room," said Takeru, as he opened the far right door and walked inside.

"Okay..." was Sora's short reply when she opened the middle right door, and walked into the bathroom.  She slowly undressed, pulling her shirt up over her head to take it off, and shaking her head, to get rid herself of the water that got stuck in her hair.  Then she pulled her skirt down and stepped out of it.  She took a random green towel from the towel rack, and slowly dried herself, leaving her underwear on.  She wrapped it around herself, and stepped outside, leaving her clothes to dry by the radiator.  Once she stepped outside, she noticed Takeru was stripped down to his boxers, sitting on the couch watching television.  She blushed at the sight, and so did he, once he noticed what towel she was using.

"Hey that's my towel..." he said.

"Oh this is?  I didn't know..." she apologized.

"That's okay.  You can use it." he replied, and gave a smile.  Sora's heart melted again.

"Thanks." _Oh my god...  his smile..._ she thought.

Takeru resumed watching television, seeing there was a baseball game on.  Sora took a seat next to him, and stared at him.  She stared at his blonde hair, his cerulean eyes that looked into the game, and his physique.  His muscles shown through his skin, no doubt due to him playing basketball; he looked very attractive to her.  

_Hmmm... I wonder..._

Seducingly, she ran her fingers down his right arm, from up top the shoulder to down to his hand.  He shuddered a little, and turned his head to look at her.  She dove into his eyes, gazing into them, before he turned around to watch the game again.  She repeated her actions, but this time he closed his eyes...  He was feeling relaxed.  He slowly felt like falling into a dreamy sleep, but Sora didn't want him ruining her fun.  She took her right hand and gently wrapped it around his form, her left hand moving to play with his hair.  At first he was shocked at her actions, and try to move away, but he soon realized he was cornered; his back was to the cushions on the couch, and the armrest was to his left.  Sora had him on his right.  Her grip was too tight on him for him to move, so he just played the moment, like he did with Hikari.  He placed his arms around her waist, and played with the towel flap that was loose when she wrapped it around her.  Sora took the opportunity like a succubus, and leaned forward, devouring him.  A deep passionate kiss.  Her lips stuck to his as they kept to that kiss.  To Takeru, it was heaven.  To Sora, it was a new rush of life that had swept up her dead form.

Takeru had played with the flap too much.  The towel had then loosened, and slowly fell off of Sora's body, leaving her only in her two-piece underwear.  But she didn't care, as she pushed against Takeru's form, after stopping to breathe, and locked with him into another passionate kiss.  She had then been overcome with physical lust, and pressured herself to push him to the couch, pushing against his form, radiating her beauty from her lips, and reviving his dead, sour lips.

Then they tired, and slept the rest of the night.  That rainy summer night.  Even in their dreams they heard the raindrops splashing against the windowpane.  No longer did they dream of the Yagamis, the ones that betrayed them.  They dreamed of each other.  Their newfound love had affected them so much.  Takeru and Sora...  but what would everyone else think?

For hours they slept.  It wasn't until the sun broke from the clouds did they wake.  Takeru was the first.  When he woke up, he noticed he was sleeping on the couch, but what he also noticed was Sora sleeping on top of him, her back showing up top, with only her underwear on.

_Hey what the..._ he thought, until he remembered to last night.  _Oh yeah._  He slowly pushed Sora off from up top of him, which was hard to do without waking her up, since she had her arms around him.  Finally when he finished what he dubbed the impossible, he walked into his room to put some clothes on.  It was when he shut the door did Sora wake up.

_What am I doing on the couch...?_ she wondered, until she looked down at herself, blushed, and remember. _Oh yeah...  Man is Takeru delicious or what..._ she thought, succubus-like.  She picked up the stray green towel from the floor, and walked into the bathroom, to see if her clothes had dried.  When she went in, Takeru walked back out, with a fresh change of clothing.  He started to tidy up the small mess he and Sora created, when Sora came out of the bathroom, clothing all dry and wrinkled.

"Good morning, Sora." Takeru greeted.

"Good morning." she replied, full with glee.  Suddenly, the phone rang from it's jack on the wall.  Takeru grasped the phone from the wall and put it to his ear.

"Hello?  Takaishi residence, Takeru speaking." he said into the receiver.

"Takeru?  It's me Miyako!" said a voice they shouted loudly from the phone.   It was loud enough for Sora to hear and the decibels made Takeru wince.

"DAMN MIYAKO!  Tone it down! That hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much.  The whole gang wants to meet up at the park tomorrow for a good ol' fashion fun day."

"Everyone?"

"Bingo!  No wait...  I think Koushiro and Jyou aren't coming..."

"...ah well."

"By the way, where has Yamato gone?  I haven't seen him the past week."

"He and the Teenage Wolves went on tour."

"HE'S ON TOUR!?" asked a surprised Miyako.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No you didn't!  That's pretty cool!  Well... I'll see ya!"

"I'll see ya too."  He placed the phone back on the jack.

"Yamato's on tour?" asked Sora.

"Yeah.  An agent hooked them up with a very internationally known company."

"That's good for him."

"Yeah."

"So what Miyako call about, Takeru?"

"Everyone wants to meet up tomorrow to have some fun."

"Even Taichi and Mimi?"

"You mean Taichi hooked up with Mimi?!"

"That was the bitch I was talking about..."  She bent her dead down as she slowly said that.

"...I'm not sure if we should go."

"Why not?"

"Taichi will be there.  That would mean Hikari would be there also, and no doubt her new boyfriend Daisuke."  He spat at the mention of his name.

"Let's go anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I'll make you." she said seducively.  Takeru caught onto her, and slyly asked:

"How?"  Sora smirked as she drew him into an embrave and they started to make out.  Her right arm was wrapped around his neck, in a non-choking position, and her left hand played with his hair.  His arms were wrapped aorund her waist, and his right hand inched ever closer to the top of her skirt...  Like someone who enjoyed this, Sora didn't stop him, as she took her left hand and guided it down a small part of her skirt, before taking it out, and resumed their passionate kiss.

"Maybe, we shouldn't go..." Sora whispered with an idea in mind.

"No, I think we should.  You've convinced me to go." Takeru replied.

With that, they resumed thier kiss, before resting together on the couch, still rejoicing in their newfound love.

---------------------------------------------

That's done.  Chapter 3 will be around maybe sometime later today.

R+R plz!


	3. Hints of Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  I've already had this talk with you, right?

**_A Sakura Romance_**

Chapter 3 - Hints of Jealousy

As night passed the two slept soundly.  Luckily, Mrs. Takenouchi was also out for the month... Lucky Sora, eh?

Their dreams were still focused on each other...  Even though they couldn't admit their dormant love for each other just yet, only expressing it... However, they couldn't quite remember what had happened that other night.

As the starry sky lit the evening Takeru and in his empty apartment, and Sora in her's slept soundly, yet in one other apartment, there was restlessness...

"TAICHI!!!" cried a feminine voice.

"Geez Hikari!  What?  WHAT!?"

"Give me back my diary!"

"No!"

"Give it..."

"Fine.  Me tired anyway." a tall spiky brown haired boy tossed a small book to a chestnut haired girl.  "Go get some sleep, Hikari."

"Why...?"

"Everyone's meeting at the park tomorrow... oh, with the exception of Koushiro, Jyou and Yamato."

"Why not Yamato?"

"On tour."

"HE'S ON TOUR!?"

And with that, they slept.  Slept for rest, slept for strength, and slept for their dreams.

The next morning, the sun was about to rise, when a blonde-haired boy in his lonely apartment had finally awoken.  _Damn, why'd I have to wake up this early...?_ he thought, as he got up, and slowly slouched to the bathroom.  He freshened up, brushing his teeth soundly, washing his face and combing whatever he could of his unruly hair.  He walked back to his room and changed his clothing, something casual-like...  A light green t-shirt with a blue over-shirt with buttons down the middle, but he didn't button it.  He sat down on the couch and begun to watch TV, and he did so until it was nearly around eleven o'clock or so.

"Nothing's like a good early morning movie, I say!" Takeru said, as he started to leave for the park, very well remembering the event all the Chosen Children had planned.  What he dreaded was that he had to see Hikari and Daisuke.  What he was happy about was that he would see Sora.

Around ten more minutes, and Takeru was the first to arrive at the park.  _I knew I left too early..._ he thought, before resting against the largest sakura tree in the park.  Slowly he closed his cerulean eyes and drifted into a short nap.

Around 30 minutes later, a orange-haired silhouette appeared from a distance.  A feminine frame, it seemed.  It could have only been Sora.  She gazed down at him, and smiled.

_He is so innocent when he's sleeping..._  Noises.  Sounds.  Sora heard them from a distance, but they were closing in.  "It's Taichi and Hikari..." she thought, as she made out two figures, a tall boy and a medium-height girl.  But when they came closer, she saw them to be Taichi and Mimi...  Not too far behind them was Daisuke and Hikari.  And not too far behind them were Ken and Miyako.  "They've all come..."  Sora sat herself next to Takeru, stroking his hair, at the same time awakening him.

"Huh... What?"

"They're here." Sora said, smiling gently.  Her hands still stroked through his hair.

"Oh..."  He turned his head to look at them incoming, but when he could see over Taichi's head, he saw Hikari and Daisuke holding hands, smiling.  He quickly dropped to a frown.  Sora took his hand with her free hand and tried to reassure him.  Certainly Taichi's and Hikari's smiles turned to frowns at the sight of the two.

"Uh... hi Sora, Takeru." Taichi said, a little awkwardly.

"Hello." Sora said, wincing a bit.

"Hey." Takeru greeted, a little downcast.

"Why are you... holding hands?" Hikari asked, her frown much more noticeable.  Both Takeru and Sora blushed while letting go.

"Uh... no reason." Sora quietly said.

"Uh... right..." Taichi replied disdainfully, looking over his shoulder.  "Hey, I think Ken and Miyako are here."

Soon the new duo arrived, and they all started to gossip, except for Takeru, Sora and Hikari.  Hikari kept shooting harsh glances at Takeru and Sora, who were now holding hands.  She glanced back at Daisuke, and then just noticed how unhandsome he was, and she frowned.

_How could I have let him get away..._ she thought.

It was all planned.  They were all going to go to an amusement park.  Taichi grinned.

"Boy is this gonna be awesome!" he said with glee, but then he glanced at Sora and Takeru.  A slight frown hooked his cheerful smile.

_I have to get her back..._ he thought.

They all set out to go to the amusement park, all smiling, except for the Yagami siblings, who had hints of frowns on their faces, after seeing their former loves being and flirting with each other.

------------------

Ch3 done.

Oh, and I'm sorry about the make-out sex-esque scenes...  I'll make sure they don't appear in this anymore...  Let's just say, they were actions of being depressed...


End file.
